Destined Meetings
by Wish Upon Dreams
Summary: AU. Touka and Kaneki become neighbors as young children in the 20th ward and the future thereafter is forever changed.


**Summary:** AU. Touka and Kaneki become neighbors as young children in the 20th ward and the future thereafter is forever changed.

**Authors note**: This idea has been present in my mind for a while and I've finally spent the past couple of days trying to put it to words. At the moment I have a vague sense of where this story is going but it might change along the way.

**Authors note 2: **Just watched the newest episode and saw the ending art for TG root A episode 4. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. The picture of them all as kids- I was not expecting that coincidence at all. The way that Touka and Kaneki are positioned made it look like they were looking at each other too which I found absolutely adorable! Did any one else think that too or was I the only one? :D

**Note**: Just a fan of Tokyo Ghoul borrowing the characters to write this fanfic.

As always, thank you to everyone who reads this story and I hope you enjoy it! :)

xxxxx

Traveling from one ward to another is never easy for a family of ghouls.

First, it required that you pack up your entire lives in a short amount of time (lest the CCG come knocking) and then you have to completely disappear.

As if you were a ghost.

As if you never existed at all.

It's necessary in order for people like her family to survive in the twisted world they find themselves in.

It's such a sad thought and yet it's the truth.

Touka wondered what her life would have been like had she be born a human. While she won't change her family for the world, every so often she can't help but contemplate what life would look like from the other end of the spectrum.

Sometimes she thinks about how wonderful it would be to have the ability to run and frolic along with others her age. While she loves her little brother, she does yearn for more companions. She's sure that Ayato feels the same way. There have been many occasions when she's noticed him staring attentively at the kids playing in the park with their friends.

While the longing may be present, she understands that humans consider them to be the enemy. She's heard enough warnings from her parents to know that she has to be careful when she exits the house (not that she is able to leave on her own right now though - she supposes it'll apply more in a couple of years). After all, at the end of the day, they're still ghouls.

Touka can still recall one of the last conversations she had with her mother before she had vanished from her life.

"Okaa-san, why do we have to hide all the time?" Touka had asked from where she lay on her bed.

Kirishima Hikari had pulled her into her lap and begun to stroke her hair.

"The world isn't ready to accept us yet but I'm sure that it will get better in the future", her mother had said before hugging her close, "Right now it's important that you be strong Touka-chan. We may have to hide but don't throw away who you are. Promise me this."

Hikari had held out her pinky finger which was soon linked with Touka's own.

"I promise okaa-san!"

She remembered her mother looking down fondly at her for a few more seconds before continuing.

"One more thing that I want to tell you is to not be afraid of making connections with others. You are beautiful just the way you are and one day somebody will see that and if they can't, well, then they're an idiot!"

Her okaa-san had then winked before proceeding to tap her gently on the nose.

To this day those words still provide her comfort and while Touka finds that it's not any easier to put her fear aside and get to know others, she'll certainly try her best.

xxxxx

Their new house is much smaller and will definitely take some getting used to. Her father, Kirishima Arata, is optimistic that they will learn to love it in no time at all.

It's the middle of the week when he first takes them out to explore the neighborhood and Touka soon learns why he's so full of confidence.

"I have a surprise for you two", Arata announces while they walk.

Ayato brightens up - he's always loved surprises.

"Really? What is it otou-san?"

Arata brings a finger up to his lips before leaning down.

"You'll have to wait till we get to the end of the next block", his mischievous reply sparks her curiosity.

_What can it be?_

Ayato yells excitedly at the cryptic answer before pulling on their hands to get them to move faster.

The remaining distance dwindles rapidly.

Ayato is a couple of steps ahead of them and when he suddenly squeaks she becomes torn between being concerned or teasing him about the odd sound. Luckily, she doesn't have to decide because when she catches up she is rendered quite speechless herself.

In front of them is the biggest playground that she has ever seen.

Under normal circumstances one wouldn't expect this kind of a reaction. However, it is a huge deal to the Kirishima siblings - this is the first playground that's within walking distance from where they live.

Their wide-eyed state is broken by the sudden laughter from their father.

"I take it you like the surprise then."

He receives no verbal reply. Instead, Arata gets tackled down by his two overjoyed children.

There's nobody around when they play that day and they are able to enjoy the feeling of having the playground all to themselves.

Touka is filled with excitement as she waves at her father from the swings and she's positive that Ayato feels the same way.

The evening falls too soon and they have to leave but it's alright since Touka's energy has long since depleted. She eats quickly upon entering the house and nods off to sleep soon after but not before she makes a wish in her mind.

_I hope that we can be this happy all the time._

xxxxx

The end of the their first week in the house arrives in a flash.

They haven't met too many people from the neighborhood yet but everyone seems to be friendly.

It's on the Saturday morning that Arata proposes a suggestion to his children.

"Why don't we bake some cookies for our neighbors? It shouldn't take too long and then we can go and deliver them. It'll be like an adventure!"

Two sets of eyes light up at the mention of an adventure.

They spend the afternoon buying the ingredients (after consulting a recipe book).

Touka is surprised at how quick and easy it is to bake the sweet treat. She's proud when it comes out looking exactly like the pictures but, at the same time, she's worried.

"Otou-san, what if it tastes bad and they don't like them?" she asks anxiously," We can't test it out ourselves."

It's not the first time that Ayato and Touka have watched their father cook . It _is_, however, their first time helping him make something for humans.

"I have confidence in our abilities. We followed the book closely so they should turn out well. You don't trust me?"

Her father looks so crestfallen that Touka gives him a hug right away.

"No, that's not true! Otou-san is the best, nee Ayato?" she asks, turning towards her little brother.

Ayato rapidly agrees and joins the group hug.

Arata gives them a big grin and spins them around, delighting in the sound of their laughter. He intends to make sure that his children are able to laugh in this manner for a long time.

"Alright! Let me just pack these and then we can get going."

xxxxx

There are a lot more people to greet in the neighborhood than Touka had previously thought.

It's closing in on the evening when they arrive at the house right next to their own. It's their last stop and Touka is curious as to who their immediate neighbors are. She hasn't seen them in any of their trips into town and she is interested in figuring out what they might be like.

Touka nervously squeezes her father's hand as they make their way down the short pathway. It doesn't take long until they're finally standing in front of the door.

"Alright you two, I know that you're probably tired but it's the last one. You're doing great!" Arata praises as he ruffles their hair, "When you're both ready then we'll count to three before knocking."

Touka looks to Ayato before they both turn to give the signal (a thumbs up) to their father.

"Alright then, I'll go first - one!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

Like at all the preceding houses, she joins her brother in partially hiding behind their father.

The woman who answers the door is very pretty with short black hair and glasses. She has a kind smile on her face as she acknowledges them and Touka unconsciously relaxes.

"Hello, we're the Kirishima family and we've just moved in next door. These are my children Touka and Ayato." Arata hands over the neatly packed cookies before bowing. Touka quickly follows suit. "Please take care of us."

The woman bows back in response.

"It's nice to meet you. We're the Kaneki family."

Touka is pondering the usage of "we" when there's a short pause and the woman steps to the side revealing a shy looking boy.

"This is my son Ken."

He looks up and their eyes lock.


End file.
